A Broken Butler
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Alois kidnapes Sebastian. When Ciel gets him back he gets his butler back hurt and damaged. Will he be able to fix what was broken. a ciel and Sebastian fic
1. Chapter 1

Notes=in this Sebastian goes through something similar to what ciel did. Alois kidnapes Sebastian, beats him, rapes him, and whores him off. By the time he is rescued...

Sebastian is broken and torn down from the abuse. Sebastian and Ciel couple. Ciel is 17 in this.

Chapter 1=Return Home

Sebastian P.O.V

Want a bath! I'm so filthy! So damn filthy. Why am I even here. I had been found by Bochan and the others apparently but still...I wanted a bath. I made for the bathroom.

"You can have one but you're to not have one alone. It's mainly due to protect yourself." Bochan said. I rubbed my arms.

"Hai. Ok but I just want a bath, Bochan." I said. He nodded. "And I get you'll scrub yourself as hard as possible trying to rub everything off...correct?" he asked. I paused.

That was right. I wanted to scrub and scrub and scrub until I no longer felt filthy at all.

Ciel followed me into the bathroom and sat down. "I'm just going to sit down. That's it. If you need help, ask." he said. I nodded feeling pathetic and filthy now. I turned away pulling

off the rags that I had been forced to whear at the Trancy manor. They were covered in blood, semen and filth and I shivered looking at them.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for new clothes for you. You're going to whear your old suit for now and I am throwing these away." Ciel said. I was quite and merely curled up feeling

worse as my master saw every whip mark and scar from the abuse.

Ciel sighed. "Heard you made a friend. His name was Fay. He is now a butler for one of my friends who are a Duke." Ciel said. Fay is a fellow demon like me and Alois had been kidnapping

demons and abusing them for 1 1/2 years until I was finally found.

After the bath I curled up in a ball on my bed. I now shared a room with Ciel mostly because I was also a cutter and I had to have someone keep an eye on me. I wanted to point out that Ciel

could just use our contract as always on things but it seemed this time...he wasn't. Ciel entered the room and checked for knives and razors as always and then examed my arms.

I had made 3 new cuts which he found. He found the knife I was using and tossed it.

"Why aren't you using our contract over this?" I asked. "You're already hurt. I'm not about to make it worse. No. I would rather do things the old fashioned way to help you but...I would also

like you to know...nothing about you is filthy. You are important to me and are family to everyone in this manor. Ok." he said.

I nodded, close to tears and soon fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=A Busy Day

Ciel P.O.V

I woke up to Sebastian getting things ready as always and getting me up. Then he set breakfast down. I smiled sipping my tea. I sighed knowticing he was still injured.

Will have to do something about that. "Sebastian, I want you to rest. Ok?" I said. He nodded an ok.

-Later-

Ciel P.O.V

The others ended up spliting up Sebastian's chores. I was now with Finny getting new clothes for Sebastian and stuff. That's when I heard them. "Miss our tight demon whore. Oh how that bitch screamed

when we held him down." laughed one. "Or tied him up!" I clenched my fists. Sebastian had been forced into prostitution. Claude told me feeling bad for him and having tried to get him out several times.

I left a huge tip-off to the cops on the thugs and merely stated they were rapists going about after prostitues. It would be enough to land them 4 years in prison. By the time we got home, Sebastian had woken

up. "Woke up Bochan." he said. I handed him the bag.

"New clothes and knowtice they are rag free." I joked. He chuckled at this. "You look upset." he said. "Met an upsetting crowd. Don't worry. So what are you making for Dinner?" I asked. As he explained a extreme

dish with yet another one of my favorite teas and a new desert he was making, I smiled.

I loved Sebastian's cooking! He was the best at it. "Cant wait. The mint chocolate cream cake sounds like it'll be great." I said.

-That Night-

Sebastian P.O.V

I took another long bath and then got ready for bed. Ciel was waiting for me when I got to our room. He examed me gently and then spoke. "I won't let anyone touch you like that ever again, Sebastian. Know that." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3= A Job

Ciel P.O.V

I had another job from the Queen. I took Sebastian and this time Finny. I wasn't going to have my butler work alone at the moment. Not until I knew he was ok. As they finished up their

battle with some monsters that brought characters in books to life, I examed the books for clues. Nada! Nothing. Well Grell may know something due to being a reaper. That or I could ask Will.

I sighed, deciding on Grell.

-Later-

Ciel P.O.V

Found him, flirting with some poor village guys in town. Odd thing was these guys were also gay. "I'm not your type. Bother someone else!" said one. I smiled knowing the feeling. Grell

intended to come on too strong and I suspected Will was his true love honestly. "Wanted you to look at this" I said.

He examed it. "It's one of ours but we used it over 200 years ago. Not now" he replied. "I'll have Will look at it! He loves this kind of work!" I smiled at the thought of the 2 working

together and stuff. "So have you told Batty yet or anything or are you just going to stay quite forever?" Grell asked.

Grell and I also now got along. Think it was a fellow gay thing or something. "He has been abused. He needs space and stuff. I cant." I said. Grell rolled his eyes. "Just tell him or give

him a big ass kiss!" he said. I sighed and left, decideing Grell would tell Will soon...some day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=The Love Life Of Phantomhive Servants

Normal P.O.V

Mei-Rin was cleaning and stuff. She stopped to have tea and then arms wrapped around her. "Guess who?" whispered a voice in her ear. Tears fell from the sniper's eyes.

"Stop! You're engaged. Don't tease me. Its..." she began.

"Ciel is like a brother to me. I just want him to smile and enjoy his birthday again. I know something happened but don't know what. I also know Sebastian cheers him up

and makes him forget all those dark things." Elizabeth said. Mei-Rin nodded, still close to tears. "Now how about you be my bit of sunshine, Mei-chan? I could use it?" Elizabeth said

gently.

Mei-Rin nodded an ok and took Elizabeth's hand. Finny was in the kitchen drinking tea. Like Sebastian, Finny was abused. Bauldroy hits him when they dated so now they weren't a couple.

Finny found someone else...someone who protected him. That was...Claude. Odd...a Trancy servant offering his hand but true.

-Flashback-

Finny sobbed holding his bruised cheek after Bauldroy hit him. Only Sebastian knew and that was due to experience. The door opened and there stood Claude. "Finnian, right?" Claude said. Finny nodded.

"Come on. Let's put ice on that and then you can rest in my room." Claude said. "Arigato" Finny said. The demon smiled. "No problem."

-End of Flashback-

Finny knew demons weren't all evil due to Claude's behavior.

-With Ciel-

Ciel P.O.V

We returned home. I entered the mansion and found Finny writing to Claude. I knew about my gardner's friendship with the other demon and had no problem with it since I had grown close to Sebastian. I smiled,

happy for him. "Come on. We need to fix up your injuries, Sebastian" I replied. He followed me quitely.

We got to my room and I gently bandaged him up. "How long do I have to room with you?" he asked. "How long will you cut?" I asked. "I'm not giving that up." he answered. "Then that answers your own question" I

stated, smirking. He sighed at this. "How about some dinner. Ok. That mission was long." I said. He nodded and left. 


End file.
